Once A Friend, Always Your Love
by TragicallyMagical
Summary: We stopped just before the altar, and my father placed my hand in Paul's. "Hi," I said softly."Hey wifey," he replied, a crooked smile playing at his lips.My spine tingled because in a little while I was officially going to be his wife. Sequel to BFNM.
1. Prologue

**Hi! :) You are now on the other side of the rainbow! Just kidding you're looking at the sequel to Best Friend's No More...**

**So this prologue has been in mah head forever. It is the first thing you will ever be reading of the new story. It is very weird to be starting something new but I'm glad I get to do it. I hope to be updating not too far from now (I hope!) If not then college is being a jerk. UGGH**

**go on and read and I will see ya later :D**

Prologue

His newly wolf eyes were focused solely on me. His once human lips were now curled back, revealing a threatening set of teeth. I knew that coming here was the dumbest decision I could've made. I should've known better than to make sure he was ok, because he was now huge and dangerous. If I ran I knew he would chase after me. Why did I know this?

Because he wasn't acting scared and confused like I had hoped. He honestly seemed to understand what he was and he enjoyed every bit of it. He enjoyed the power he had over me.

"You have to calm down."

Who was I kidding? He was far past listening to me. The only thing he was focused on now was hurting me. He was acting more wolf than human, and I'm pretty sure if I could listen in on his thoughts I would only hear the word kill repeating in his head. He was the predator and I was the prey. There was no if, ands or buts about it. Wolf against, well, only a partial wolf. The numbers didn't add up, and he was the one with the upper hand.

In other words, I was screwed unless I could convince him that there was still part of a human in there.

"You can phase back if you would just listen to me damn it! I swear to God if I die because of you I'm going to haunt your ass for the rest of your life!"

That was a nice way to go about it, but it didn't really help my situation much. It only seemed to make him get even more ready to attack me. I had to come up with something better.

"If you hurt me Paul's going to be really pissed, and you won't like him when he's pissed. So, I suggest you stop letting your temper get the best of you and listen to me."

Nothing. He didn't care about anything but hurting me. As if I was responsible for him being a huge wolf.

His blue eyes were now small slits and his dark grey fur was shaking from how angry he was. This was going to be it. I was going to be killed by some stupid kid. God, he's worse than Paul. This is the one time I wish I would just phase and show him whose boss. Nope, I couldn't even get that lucky. The only cool thing I could do was heal quickly, and that didn't seem like it would help if I was dead. Oh how everything seemed to be against me right now. Screaming wouldn't help, he would just attack faster.

There was only one option left.

I picked up a few rocks on the ground and held them firmly in my hands. This was the dumbest option I could ever think of. I love my great sense of stupidity.

I chucked one at him and surprisingly it hit him right in the face. For a split second he lost focus and stopped growling. I threw a few more at him to try and get him to stop acting like such an idiot. Well, here's where my stupid plan fails.

The next thing I knew I was being rammed into by this asshole. As soon as I was on the ground I looked up to the sky, hating that I was so useless. I waited for the next blow, bracing my arms over my head and just thinking about how dumb I was for ever thinking I could overpower this arrogant piece of crap that was about to beat the shit out of me.

**Just plain old Sammy is back haha. She's always cheerful and nice and stuff (yahh nooo) always seeing the positive side of stuff. LOL JK she's screwed. Or is she? Idk this is a prologue. It's only da beginning**

**I'm talking like a freak...I'm done **

**so if you liked it then leave a nice review or add it to your story alerts :) wooo it's starting!**

**~KK**


	2. 1 Hubby and Wifey

**So I'm glad so many people put this on their story alerts already. I didn't exactly know when I was going to post the first chapter but I decided since you are all so awesome I would try to finish it today and I actually did. Woooooo I love this chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of the sequel and the rest of the chapters to come!**

**Read on faithful readers**

Song for this Chapter- Everything by Lifehouse (the song used for their first dance)

Chapter 1

Hubby and Wifey

I looked over myself in the mirror, trying to make myself believe that this was really happening. The sudden urge to vomit was what made me believe it was. It took me a little while to fathom the fact that today was the day that I was going to forever belong to Paul. I ran my fingers along the small details that lined the bodice of the white, strapless dress I was wearing. The veil on my head was a tad bit annoying, but it did complete my whole "wedding look".

I felt my stomach churn a little inside of me.

"You look amazing!" I heard Alice's giddy voice behind me. She was wearing the green bridesmaid's dress that I had picked out a few months ago. A small barrette glistened in her hair while a diamond necklace nearly blinded me.

I half smiled, "Please convince me that I'm not going to fall down the aisle and make a fool out of myself."

She giggled, "Don't even think about that you're going to be fine," I heard the door open as Kim, Emily, Dana, and Leah walked in wearing green dresses identical to Alice's.

Leah's eyes never left the back of Alice's head as she walked over to me. I knew people would be a little uncomfortable with the Cullens being here, especially Paul. I couldn't just not invite them to the wedding though. Alice was the one who helped me plan everything, plus I was growing fonder of them as crazy as it sounds.

"Five minutes until the music officially starts," Emily added as she began to fix the train of my dress.

Kim handed me my bouquet full of white roses. I took a sniff of them before looking back at myself in the mirror. My hair actually looked formal for once, which was something I was close to protesting against. I'm pretty sure Paul would love me either way. Everyone else pretty much loathed the thought of me having normal hair on my wedding day. As if it was a crime…

"You better not be nervous because I'm already nervous enough for the both of us," Kim turned out to be my maid of honor. I figured I should return the favor since I was hers.

"Too late for that, I feel like I'm going to pass out," I admitted. My hands began shaking when all of the guys came into the room. That meant that it was almost time. I was so close to seeing him up on that altar. Why can't I just run up there and get over with right now.

"You look beautiful," I turned around and smiled at Jake. It was the first time I've ever seen him in a suit before. He looked good all dressed up like this.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I wrapped my arms around him and let out a long sigh, "Does he look nervous?"

He laughed, "No, he's actually just angry that everything's taking so long and he can't see you."

I pulled away from him and rolled my eyes, "Typical Paul."

He kept a smile on his face as he looked at me up and down.

"It's time to line up you two," I turned to face my father who offered his arm out for me to grab. With a quick good luck from Jake, my dad and I took our place behind Kim and Jared.

I kept finding it hard to breathe in this dress. I didn't know if it was just nerves or the fact that the dress was a little tight. Either way I knew that I just wanted to get all of this serious stuff over with and go on with my life with Paul.

"Your mom would be so proud of you kiddo," my dad kissed me on the cheek.

I nodded, "I know she would."

Faintly, I could hear the sound of violins playing on the other side of the door. Sam and Emily started walking first and when the door opened I could barely see the crowd sitting on either side of the aisle.

"I'm going to throw up," I whispered.

As Leah and Jacob headed out next I felt my heart begin to race, "Just take a deep breath you'll be ok."

I closed my eyes for a moment, doing as I was told. As soon as I did a sudden wave of calm overcame me. For some strange reason when Alice and Emmett were walking out I suddenly felt a bit excited. This was the beginning of the rest of my life. It was the start of a new chapter in not only my life but Paul's as well. I could only think that it was my mom that was giving me the strength I needed to walk out of here and towards my new life.

Dana and Embry began their walk, and I closed my eyes, going into my own little world.

_I love you mom, _I thought. I would honestly give anything to hear her respond to what I said. Now that I knew she was here with me the only hope I had left was to hear her voice. I doubted that it would ever happen.

Jared and Kim went down the aisle last. I tried to push away the bad thoughts and focus on what was going to happen in a couple of minutes. I was getting married.

"You're always going to be my little girl, don't forget that," my dad stated, "I love you so much Sammy."

I squeezed his arm, "I love you too dad."

Then, I heard Canon in D begin to play. It was time for me to see him, my soul mate.

The doors suddenly opened and it was finally our turn. I slowly let my eyes rise from the floor to his face. Everyone stood up and we began our march down that way too long aisle. I kept smiling from ear to ear as my eyes met his. Everyone's eyes were on me, and I didn't even attempt to look at any of them. I didn't look around at the small chapel either. I knew that it must've looked as beautiful as I had hoped since Alice must have decorated everything the way I wanted.

But today, he was the only person that mattered to me. My focus was only on him and how our lives were finally going to forever be intertwined.

We stopped just before the altar, and my father placed my hand in Paul's.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hey wifey," he replied, a crooked smile playing at his lips.

My spine tingled when he said that because in a little while that was what I was officially going to be, his wife. I gave my bouquet to Kim and smiled at her for a second before turning back towards Paul. Hand in hand, we stared into each other's eyes not even bothering to acknowledge the minister in front of us.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Paul and Samantha I welcome all of you to this marriage celebration. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant of these two people," I stopped listening to him and only focused on how amazing Paul looked right now on our wedding day. My soon to be husband was pretty damn hot if I do say so myself.

As the ceremony went on, I couldn't help but think about the future. I didn't know how things were going to turn out for us, but I was looking forward to every minute of it. The only thing I really wish would happen is we would be at peace. That there would be no more life and death situations brought upon us. Everything else could be thrown up in the air. I just wanted to be sure that nothing could ever possibly bring us apart again. If I couldn't have that, then I don't know what I would do.

Before I knew it, it was time for us to say our vows to one another.

This was the one time I actually listened to what the minister said, "Samantha and Paul have decided to write their own vows and present them today."

I had memorized mine, and made sure that they were as personal as possible. The nervousness I felt before suddenly came back right when I was about to speak. Paul squeezed my hand in reassurance.

I looked him straight in the eye, and let it out, "Paul, you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Whenever I needed you, you were there for me through thick and thin," I paused for barely a second, "Now we take this step into a new life together as husband and wife to conquer every obstacle side by side. I promise to always support you in whatever you do and be there for you when you lose your temper," I heard a few of the guys laugh at that, even Paul managed to laugh, "I promise to love you unconditionally and without judgment for the rest of our lives. And I promise that I will always be here waiting for you when you're away. I fully commit myself to you and only you," I wanted to kiss him right then and there. The urge was so strong that I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from doing it.

Paul cleared his throat and began his own vows, "Sammy, a few years ago my eyes were opened to a world that I knew nothing about. For the first time, I saw you not only as my friend but as my soul mate. From then on you were the only one I had eyes for. You are my other half, and no words could explain how much I love you. I could say every mushy word in the book and I'm pretty sure it still wouldn't be enough," I chuckled and shook my head as I blushed, "I promise to be the one who you can say anything to. I promise to protect you from any harm that comes your way. I promise to be your shoulder to cry on and the one you tell your stupid jokes to. I promise to never consider you immature or weak. And most of all, I promise to be everything else a hubby's supposed to be," Ugh, why can't I just kiss him already? This is too much for one girl to handle, "I give all of my love to you and only you."

I heard a few sniffles in the background. No doubt Kim was probably the one crying right now. I'm glad I'm not nearly as sensitive as she is.

"May we have the rings please?" the minister said.

I turned towards Kim and sure enough, her eyes were red and puffy. Jared gave the minister the rings and I gave Kim a small hug before I turned back towards the minister. He handed one ring to me and the other to Paul.

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Samantha and Paul exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end," a smile spread across my face again, "These rings which you give to each other are a symbol of your love and fidelity."

"Paul, take this ring and place it on her finger, repeating after me," Paul did as he was told, taking a deep breath before sliding the ring on my finger, "With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

Paul repeated, "With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

The minister now turned to me, "Samantha take this ring and place it on his finger, repeating after me," I slid the ring onto to his huge finger and stared at his face. After the minister spoke I repeated what he said, "With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

Paul's grin practically reached his eyes right now, "Paul and Samantha, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging rings. Your vows may be short, but your promises will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife," my stomach was practically in knots at this point, "Paul, you many kiss your bride."

"Finally," he sighed in relief and reeled me in close to him so that our bodies were pressed up against each other. Weaving his hands through my hair, he pressed his lips against mine and sealed our vows as husband and wife. I could hear everyone clapping and cheering around us.

When Paul finally pulled away from me he looked the happiest I have ever seen him before. I'm sure I looked the same exact way, all cheesy and lovey dovey.

"Ladies and Gentlement, it is my pleasure to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Paul Alldredge."

With our hands laced, we turned towards the people we loved. It wasn't the biggest group of people, but it was the most amazing group of people I've ever met. As we walked down the aisle for the first time as a married couple, I took in the beautiful white and tinted green flowers with a black bow tied around them that lined the pews. I would definitely have to thank Alice for all of the decorating later, but for now it was time to celebrate our new life together.

* * *

><p>As the DJ Alice hired began to call all of the people in the wedding party's names, I couldn't help but marvel in the fact that I was married.<p>

"I really hate when people do this at weddings," Paul added.

I laughed, "Is that really it? Or is it just because Alice did it for us?"

"Actually, it's both."

I rolled my eyes, "Just because she's a vampire doesn't mean she's a bad person."

"Hold that thought, they're going to call us out there now," he tugged me forward and as they announced our names we walked out into the reception hall, our hands never parting. As we made our way out to the dance floor I took in all of the tables and chairs set up. They each had black table cloths with green napkins, and the center pieces were an array of different flowers with small diamonds on each of them. Who knew if they were even real or not. Alice really outdid herself.

"And now it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife together," the party music suddenly turned into a slow song. It was one that we both agreed would be perfect for our first dance.

Paul pulled me close to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck with his around my waist.

"Everything looks so beautiful," I rested my head against his chest.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," he kissed the top of my hairspray infested head, "I almost fell over when I first saw you."

"Yeah right, you looked like your feet were pretty much nailed into the ground."

"No, you obviously weren't looking good enough."

The lyrics of the song held meaning to our relationship.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
>You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.<br>You are the light to my soul.  
>You are my purpose...you're everything.<p>

I looked up at his face that now belonged to me, "I love you Paul."

"I love you too beautiful," he held me closer to him as if that were even possible, "Now I get to call you all the mushy things I want and it'll officially be ok."

I smiled, "So that means I get to call you stud muffin and love bunny. I've always wanted to do that."

He scrunched up his nose, "Let's just leave it at hubby and wifey. I can't handle you calling me a stud muffin."

"Ok wolf boy."

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
>You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.<br>You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
>Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?<p>

"You don't get to say that anymore. From what I hear you're part wolf too," he shot back.

I scoffed, "Don't remind me."

We swayed back and forth, staying as close to each other as we possibly could. The only words I have to describe today so far would have to be completely and utterly perfect. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up towards him, "I can't believe you're mine."

"Well, believe it because I'm here to stay," I stood on my toes and kissed his lips softly, wanting to never have to part from them again.

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
>You're everything,everything<br>You're all I want your all I need  
>You're everything, everything.<br>You're all I want you're all I need.

* * *

><p>The night passed on with a bunch of horrible dancing from the pack and the kitchen almost running out of food since they ate everything in sight and were still hungry. I danced with my father and cherished the moments of the night I got to spent with him, and Paul got to dance with his mother too. At some point I tried to thank Alice enough for all of the work and money she put in to this wedding. I couldn't have asked for a better wedding planner.<p>

Another slow song started, and I immediately thought to dance with Paul, but someone else came up to me instead.

"Can I have this dance?" Jacob held out his hand for me to take.

I grabbed it and stood up, "Yes you can," I answered.

He led me out to the dance floor and found our own spot in the crowd of people.

I grinned at my best friend, "Are you having a good time so far?"

"Yeah it's been fun, but I can't say I'd ever go to a wedding Embry's going to again. He doesn't know when to stop being annoying."

I chuckled, "That's Embry for you."

He raised his eyebrows, "You'd think he would grow up by now."

"Embry? Grow up? That's never going to happen."

We moved slowly to the rhythm of the music, "You're probably right."

For a minute both of us were silent, stuck in our own minds for a bit. Then I noticed that it looked like something was on his mind and I had to ask.

"Are you ok?"

He focused back on me, "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

I could've left it at that, but I decided to be nosy instead, "About what?"

He shook his head, "It's kind of stupid."

"I don't care about stupid, just say it."

He let out a deep breath and looked straight at my face, "It's just," he paused, "dancing like this, with you reminds me of," another pause, "of when I danced with Bella at her wedding."

I looked over his shoulder and at her, dancing with Edward like nothing was wrong. She would never know that Jacob just compared me to her. I didn't even know what to think of that.

"I mean it's not like I'm saying goodbye or anything so I don't know what it is."

I tried to find something to say to that, but really what could I say? Oh thanks for that compliment. Or wait was that an insult?

"I guess just seeing everyone else get married makes me wonder if that's going to happen with me someday," he looked at me again, "Not that I think of Nessie that way at all yet."

I tried to grin reassuringly at him, "I know what you mean. I've had thoughts like that too. And Jake, that little girl already cares so much about you. I wouldn't even worry about something like that."

He bobbed his head up and down in agreement, "Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly, Paul was standing next to us, handsome face and all, "May I cut in?" he asked.

I hugged Jake for a minute, "You'll make a great groom someday, don't dwell on it so much."

"Thank you," he whispered back, "I'm really happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too. Tell Nessie I say hi," I let go of him and grabbed Paul's hand.

"I will," he said before I was swept away to dance and he went over to twirl around Renesmee for a bit.

"I missed you," he kissed my neck, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds.

"You've been gone for five minutes," I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"That's all? It felt like an eternity to me."

I tightened my grip around him, "So, what happens next?"

"What do you mean?" he mimicked my movements and hummed in my ears as the music played on.

"I mean where do we go from here? As hubby and wifey?"

He let out a small laugh, "We enjoy the fact that nothing's ever going to keep us apart again and have some fun on the side."

I placed a kiss on his chest, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"I love you more than anyone could ever love someone."

"Wow, that one was pretty creative," I kidded, "You're getting really good at this mushy stuff."

"I try my best," his lips were now on my forehead.

"I love you more than any imprint has ever loved their wolf boy before."

He shook his head at me, "Thanks for that one wolf girl."

I smiled a cheeky smile, "No problem."

I had a feeling that he would never let the whole me being part wolf thing go. If that was the worst of our disagreements then I was definitely not complaining. I loved being married.

**I hope everyone liked the wedding! I personally enjoyed writing it. At first I thought I would NEVER be able to finish it and make it all sound right but I think I actually did a good enough job.**

**What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review please! If there are not a lot of reviews well then I will feel hopeless and cry! D: no just kidding I'm not dramatic and stupid.**

**So basically the vows they said to each other were all written and done by me. I thought that was going to be the hardest part but their love just made it so damn easy that it took me about ten minutes. **

**On the other hand, all of the other wedding stuff is not my own writing (Disclaimer: I do not own that content) it is from wedding websites I found online. Google is one amazing tool.**

**If you would like to see a picture of Sammy's dress and the bridesmaid's dresses I'm going to leave the links in my profile. other than that I have nothing to say.**

**So pleaseeeeee for the love of SAMMY AND PAUL LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**thank you all :) **

**~KK**


	3. 2 Emotional Unicorns

**Hello again everyone :)**

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I am very sorry. I guess you are used to it :/ that doesn't mean I feel any less horrible about it. I still can't believe this story is happening because it's just like GAHH a sequel? How the hell do I still have so many ideas for Paul and Sammy in my head?**

**I don't even know man. It just happens by chance I guess. **

**Well I hope all of you enjoy this and the length of it :) Actually in your review let me know how you like the lengths of each of my chapters. Good? Bad? Too long? Or just long enough?**

**Have fun reading**

Song for this Chapter- Be the One by The Fray

Chapter 2

Emotional Unicorns

Time flies when you're completely in love with someone. It doesn't take much for a year and a half of being completely committed to one person to come and go in an instant. You're reciting your vows one moment, and then as soon as you blink and open your eyes again everything is settled in a comfortable routine more than a year later.

I would like to tell you that the honeymoon stage of a marriage stays intact until the end, but then I would be sugar coating the truth. In reality, the cold hard facts are that there's bound to be some major and minor bumps in the road. There's going to be that argument where doors are being slammed and someone ends up sleeping on the couch later that night. Mine and Paul's marriage is proof of that.

Now, despite all of the negatives I'm throwing out there, I would not change anything that has happened so far. Where I am now is somewhere I love being, and I wouldn't want it any other-

I slipped and fell right on my knee, cursing the stupid plastic train that stood in the way of me and the fridge. It didn't hurt me much, but I still felt the urge to burn all of those damn trains that were scattered about the whole house.

Clutching the blue toy in my hand, I rose to my feet and opened the fridge door, hearing Emily's swift footsteps behind me.

"You really should put up a warning sign for those trains Em. I swear one day I'm going to end up slowly dying on your living room floor."

She laughed for a moment, "Don't be so dramatic he's only two."

I grabbed an apple and took a huge bite out of it while I leaned up against the counter, "Still, I think there should be a rule that specifically states if you can talk and understand what train and no mean then you shouldn't leave your trains lying around everywhere."

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head at me, "What are we going to do with you?"

I smiled and shrugged, "Protect me from the killer trains."

As she opened her mouth to respond the sound of the door opening and closing interrupted our extremely important conversation. Due to my newly weird senses I could pick up Jared and Kim's scents. Let's just say ever since Jake did that little experiment on me to see if I could heal fast things have only gotten worse. Or better if you consider having freakishly keen senses a good thing.

The two of them walked into the kitchen practically looking like they were attached at the hip by how close they were. Kim's swollen stomach protruded from the tight shirt she was wearing.

"Woah Kim you're huge. I swear you weren't that big yesterday."

She gave me an annoyed look and placed her hand around her stomach defensively, "Don't blame me it's his genes that are making this little boy grow bigger than any normal baby," she elbowed Jared in his side, but of course it didn't affect him at all.

"Kimmy you out of all people should know that things are _never_ normal when it comes to me," he gave her a short kiss on the lips.

My eyes widened and I couldn't even try to stop the huge fit of laughter that overcame me, "Kimmy? Are you _serious_ Jared?"

He shot me a glare and I could hear him growling, "Shut up it's not like you can come up with anything better to call Paul than hubby," he made a fake gagging noise and took a freshly made muffin from off the table, "Now that's pretty bad."

I grabbed the train that I had previously tripped over and whipped it at his head with all of my strength. Unfortunately, he caught it before it could hit him square in the face.

"And _that _is what you call someone who's a poor excuse for being part shape shifter ladies."

"You assh-," my mouth was open in the form of an 'o' when CJ suddenly walked into the room and Emily gave me a fierce look that told me to stop. I clamped my mouth shut and tried to ignore the sound of Jared's annoying laughter.

"Sam Sam!" CJ came barreling towards me and I crouched down to his level so I could catch him in my arms.

"Hey little man," I picked him up and gave him a tight hug, "what have you been up to?"

He gave me a toothy grin, "Thomas."

I chuckled, realizing just how fast he was growing up. He was already two and I've been babysitting him ever since he was five months old. It seems like just yesterday I was being taught by Emily how to change his diaper.

"Thomas the train," I kissed him lightly on the cheek, "good choice."

"Alright I have to get out of here," Emily took all of her cooking utensils and said a quick goodbye to all of us. Kim, Dana, and I were all going to be watching CJ today while Emily went to her new cooking class. All of us were confused as to why she felt the need to take a cooking class when she already knew so much, but she simply told us she wanted to "broaden her cooking horizon". Whatever floats her boat I guess.

"I have to leave too, Sam's got me patrolling all damn day," Jared complained.

As he went over to say a goodbye to Kim –a very long and unnecessarily romantic sort of goodbye- I let Emily have her own moment with her son before she left. When both of them were out the door and going their own separate ways Kim and I settled into the living room watching TV while CJ played with his toys on the floor.

I wasn't nearly as interested in what was on the screen as Kim was. I paid more attention to CJ and how oddly funny it was that he made each of the plastic toy animals line up in a row with a small super hero figurine in front of all of them. A chuckle escaped from my mouth when he started trying to make the noises of each of the animals.

"Where's Paul?" Kim broke the silence between us and I turned my focus on her.

"He's at the shop with Jacob," I sighed, knowing he would be there all day and then once he did come home I would have to go straight to work. That pretty much meant we would barely see each other at all.

Ever since my dad decided to open up his own business most of the pack works at the car repair shop when they're not patrolling. Don't ask me what possessed my father to open that place up. He just found that for lease sign on the tiny shop window and decided he just_ had_ to do something "big" with it. Don't get me wrong I know it's a good way to earn money since everyone in La Push has cars that are old and break down all the time, but on the other hand I really would love to see my husband more than a couple hours a day.

"What's wrong with that?" Kim asked.

I got a bizarre feeling that she had asked that because she heard my thoughts, but then I remembered that only Edward could do that. I think I'm getting too paranoid.

"You know that he's been taking over everyone else's patrolling shifts Kim. The fact that he just_ had_ to go to the shop today makes everything so much more irritating."

She made a weird face at me and began rubbing her belly. What was that a code for something? Did she make circles on her stomach whenever I talked about my marriage problems?

"He's just looking out for you," she threw that one out there to try and make me feel better, and of course it didn't.

"Kim what he's doing is going far past looking out for me. I can understand it to an extent, but this is becoming ridiculous. I'm fine!"

Fine meaning that there were definitely no more vampires trying to kill me. Ever since that…incident Paul's become way more overprotective then I ever thought was possible. He doesn't want anything like that to happen again, so what does he do? He goes and takes everyone's place when they're supposed to patrol. He stays out longer than he's supposed to just so he knows that nothing will happen to me.

Yes, it's a nice gesture, but honestly I just want to see him more.

"And you know what's going to happen when he comes here. I'm going to have to go straight to work and he won't understand why," my gaze went back to CJ. He was so oblivious to our conversation. I wish I could lose myself in my own imagination and just line up plastic animals without giving a shit about who was watching.

"You need to talk to him about it then Sammy. Let him know that it's bothering you, and just to make things go more your way add in a sad face or maybe a tear. That has got to get him to crack."

I laughed inwardly, "Ok Kim thanks for the advice."

"What? I know it works I've done it a million times to Jared!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the fact that I heard footsteps coming up the stairs outside. From the smell of it I knew it was Embry and Dana and I was contemplating whether or not I should run away before Embry could say something stupid to me.

The door opened and CJ ran to give "Unca Embwe" a hug. I looked at the TV screen and started to pay attention to the breaking news story that was on. It was about some murders on the West coast that had everyone supposedly shaking in fear.

"There have been five people reported dead, each of them between the ages of twenty one and twenty seven. Their bodies were found in an alley behind one of San Diego's infamous night clubs the Onyx Room. So far the only thing we know about what happened is each victim's bones were broken post mortem. The grotesque thing about it is these murders seem to be connected to the renowned serial killer known as the 'Bone Crusher' by the public-,"

I scoffed and turned the television off wondering why the hell they had to go into so much detail about this crap. Why were we even watching the national news in the first place? And the Bone Crusher? What the hell kind of name was that? People need to get more creat-

"Sammy! I missed you!" Embry's arms wrapped around my shoulders without my permission and I stiffened from the contact, "Where have you been wolf girl?"

"Embry I'm going to_ kill_ you if you call me that again," I elbowed him off of me, "I saw you yesterday jack ass," I made sure I said that low enough so CJ wouldn't be able to hear.

"Someone's uptight."

"I'm uptight because you let Paul take over for you the other day while you went home and slept. Why can't you just patrol? I would hate you so much less if you did."

He plopped down on the couch right next to me, "He offered and got pissed when I tried to refuse, so don't blame me."

I exchanged a look with Kim and then closed my eyes to try and tell myself that I did not just hear that. A couple of deep breaths calmed down my now jumbled up thoughts. I put Embry's words to the back of my mind so I wouldn't let them ruin my day just yet.

"Sammy no hug for me?" I opened up one eye to look at Dana whose lips were tugging down into a frown. Jeez you'd think she'd at least _try _not to act like she was Embry's other half. They were so similar in the way they acted that I just found it a little creepy. Besides that fact, I was a lot less annoyed by Dana than I was by Embry.

"Sorry, I'm just preoccupied," I stood up and hugged her, glancing at CJ who was now sitting in Embry's lap.

"CJ don't sit in his lap or else you'll catch his stupid."

Embry shot me a glare, "Shut up wolf girl."

Dana sighed, knowing all too well that this was going to turn out to be another one of our bickering fights that she did not want to get in the middle of. She was wise to sit down and stay out of it.

"Embry if you don't stop calling me that I'm going to tell Sam about you and Dana having sex in his bedroom while CJ was taking a nap in the room down the hall."

Kim and Dana looked at Embry's shocked face and I just smirked. Even though they couldn't hear what I said I knew Embry did and he looked like he was about to crap his pants. I think I just won this round and it barely even started.

"How did you-?"

"I have my ways," I said simply, "I can't believe you've kept it a secret for this long. How the hell did you not think about it once while you were in your wolf form?"

"I also have my ways," he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Ok can you two please stop? You're giving us both a headache," Dana's voice was a cross between annoyance and confusion. I guess she wished she could understand what we were talking about, but I'm pretty sure if she figured it out she would want to have it erased from her memory immediately.

"I'll get you next time."

I took CJ from out of his lap and kept a massive grin on my face, "We'll see about that."

"Sam Sam," he rested his head on my shoulder, "Juice."

"Yes, please leave," I glared at Embry and walked into the kitchen reluctantly. With one hand I grabbed CJ's sippy cup out of the cabinet and placed it on the counter while I grabbed the apple juice out of the fridge. I poured it into the cup and twisted the cap on top all while holding CJ up on my hip. Now if_ that _isn't talent then I don't know what is.

I picked up the cup and started heading into the living room again when the back door suddenly flew open and slammed shut, causing the walls to shake. Well, me being clumsy and all I made the cup go flying through the air and almost made me and CJ crash to the ground. Thankfully a russet colored hand caught the cup before it could hit the ground and I managed to keep my balance.

I looked up into the unfamiliar face of one of the new members of the pack. It seems like these kids are popping right out of thin air every two seconds. I guess you could say when Sean and his minions had attacked me here it caused more Quileutes to develop the fever. There were about five new kids hanging around here, and to make my point even clearer five new kids equals five more people to patrol. This is yet another reason why Paul shouldn't be taking over everyone's patrols, because there were already enough people to switch off every day.

"Uh, hi," he waved an awkward hand at me and I became frustrated by myself for not being able to remember his name. I guess you couldn't blame me considering the fact that they all looked like exact replicas of each other.

"Hi, who are you?" I stooped down to Embry's level of stupidity for a moment.

"I'm Mason," he handed me the sippy cup and just kept looking like he was not expecting me to be here, "I thought there was no one home?"

I resisted the urge to say something snarky to him, "Yeah well guess you were wrong. What do you want? I thought you all were supposed to be training with Sam?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Funny story, I actually got really hungry and my stomach began to make really loud noises so I couldn't even hear what Sam was saying. I did the first thing that came to mind and slipped away so I could come get some food," his eyes slowly travelled to the muffins that were still on the table.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Hurry up before Sam realizes you're gone."

He rushed over and grabbed three muffins off of the plate, stuffing one into his mouth and saying a quick thank you before heading out again. I finally handed CJ his juice and shook my head at how hectic this place has gotten lately. I don't even think you could fit all of the guys plus their imprints in this house if you tried. There were way too many of them and I couldn't even keep track of who was who. I seriously hope no more kids phase anytime soon, because if that happened then I think I just might have to resort to sitting outside on the front porch for pack dinners.

* * *

><p>I sat in the rocking chair in CJ's room and held him in my arms as he slowly and groggily woke up from his nap. It took me forever just to get him to actually take a nap and he only managed to sleep a half an hour before hysterically crying. Taking care of him was so much work. I don't even know how Sam and Emily do it. It's like I constantly have to be running after him or else he'll get hurt and Sam will phase and kick my ass.<p>

The room was quiet with nothing but the sound of my own thoughts rattling in my brain. I was the only one watching him because Kim decided to take a nap since the little baby she was carrying inside of her was slowly sucking her dry of her energy. I couldn't even rely on Embry and Dana since they were sucking face on the couch downstairs in the living room. You'd think they would realize I can hear them. Damn wolf gene.

CJ groaned in my arms and said a quick down and toys, which meant he wanted me to put him down so he could play with his toys. I placed his feet on the ground and he slowly walked over to the toy box on the other side of the room.

I honestly wish I had the life of a toddler. All you do is eat, sleep, poop, and play day in and day out. Sounds like a pretty sweet deal, but no, I was just a complicated adult with too many problems to even count.

"Hey Sammy," I felt my heart jump inside of me. My eyes darted to the doorway where Collin stood, looking like he was contemplating something in his head. The straight line his mouth was formed in and the way his head was bowed down made him look like he was depressed.

"Hey," I replied, standing up from the rocking chair I was sitting in, "What are you doing here?"

He stared at CJ as he played with the stuffed wolf that Embry had given Sam and Emily at the baby shower two years ago. I scrunched my nose up, trying to understand why that toy had to be one of CJ's favorites.

"I need to talk to someone," he paused, "a girl I mean, and since Embry's practically doing the deed with Dana in the living room downstairs I figured I would talk to you."

I sighed loudly, rubbing my forehead with my hand. Why couldn't they just control themselves for once? "Alright well sit down and I'll act like a therapist for you."

He laughed and sat in the chair I had previously been sitting in. I faced him with my arms crossed and tried to get serious for once and I mean just this once. By the way he looked I knew that some sort of battle was going on inside of him and he needed to make one side win already.

"So what is going on? You're always annoyingly happy and right now you're just downright weird," I stared at his leg that kept shaking up and down repeatedly.

"That's not what a therapist would say," he kept his eyes off of me and gazed at both of our feet.

"Who cares just tell me."

"Alright," he held in his breath for a few minutes and then let it out in one huge whiff, "I found her. I found the one. My imprint. The girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, and I just don't know what to do or say or how to act or when to tell her about the pack. I'm so damn stupid that I went up to her to try and talk to her today and I just ended up spitting gibberish at her. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

I blinked with my mouth hanging open. He spit it out so fast that it took me a little bit to figure out what he was even saying, and when I finally knew I couldn't resist saying something completely stupid.

"Who is this girl and where can I meet her, because I want to know how she manages to get _you_ to shut up when around here you don't know what being quiet even means."

He grunted and clenched his jaw, clearly frustrated at my response that didn't help him at all. I know I'm a really bad person for turning this into a joke because imprinting was something serious, but I had to jump at the opportunity.

"You know her already Sammy," CJ handed him the stuffed Embry wolf and teetered his way back over to his toy box. Collin glared at the toy like it actually was Embry and he just said something that pissed him off, "It's Ellie."

My eyes bugged out of their sockets. Ellie as in Ellie Porter, the new girl working at the gallery that never says a word. She's so quiet you barely even notice she's there until you bump into her or accidentally trip her.

When I realized who it was I doubled over and laughed uncontrollably, not even trying to hide it. His soul mate was Ellie who was practically the polar opposite of him. Why the heck would fate pair up those two?

Well, I guess I can't judge. Fate has done a bunch of messed up things to me in the past. It shouldn't surprise me, but it pretty much had me rolling on the floor from how oddly funny it all was. He definitely was going to have a hard time getting her to come out of her shell. Dana and I have been trying to do it for weeks and not once has she laughed at one of my jokes or even tried to tell us something personal about herself.

"Damn it I knew I shouldn't have come to you. Of course you would turn it into a joke," he stood up and stormed towards the door, ready to get away from me. I grabbed his arm and stopped him, trying to turn off my idiocy and turn on my seriousness.

"Sorry Collin I just needed a moment there. I'll help you I just don't understand how this could've happened."

"You out of all people should know," he looked intently at the wall.

"I don't mean that," I stopped myself, figuring that it would be better if I didn't get into it, "never mind just tell me what you want me to do."

A small smile lit up his features. I knew that look all too well. He was thinking about her and describing what she looked like in his head, trying to remember everything for the next time he saw her. These guys looked like emotional unicorns when they did that.

"Can you introduce us somehow?"

I nodded, "I could do that, but you just have to relax and not turn into a blubbering idiot when I do it."

His eyebrows flew up into his hairline, "I'll try not to."

"Just talk to her like you're talking to me right now. Even if you mess up horribly she might find it cute for some strange reason. Be yourself and let things fall into place by themselves."

"Can you at least tell me what she's like?" he asked, looking like he was ready to get down on his knees and beg me to say everything he wanted to know.

"No, you're gonna have to figure it out yourself. I'm not going to give you the easy way out," I kept my expression stern so that he knew that I wasn't going to budge on this one.

"You suck," he began to head towards the door again.

"I can't believed you said that," I feigned a hurt look on my face, "now get over it or else I'm never going to introduce you two no matter how many times you randomly show up at the gallery."

He was about to say something when the sudden sound of a faint moan came from the direction of, you guessed it, the living room. Both of us made a disgusted face at the noise, adding in a groan or two.

"Can you guys please refrain yourselves from doing something x-rated? I really don't want to come downstairs and be scarred by the sight of you two having sex!" I shouted it at the top of my lungs, getting a snigger out of Collin from my choice of words.

"Sex," I heard the word come from across the room, but Collin's lips didn't move and the voice was too high pitched for it to be him, "sex."

I turned around slowly and looked at the toddler that was standing right behind me. He had a smile on his face like he was proud of the fact that he just learned a new word.

"It's time for me to go," Collin's panicked face was gone in an instant and the sound of his little girly giggling rang in my ears.

"CJ please tell me you did not just say that," I bit my lip, silently hoping that he wouldn't say it again.

"Sex!" he jumped up and screamed it at me.

I slapped myself on the head and literally fell to the floor, lying on the soft carpet and staring up at the ceiling.

"Sam is really going to kill me," I whispered to myself, imagining the gory scene in my head. He would come home from training the new kids and the first words out of CJ's mouth would be "sex dada!" I can just picture it now, Sam shakes and phases in the house, ripping me to shreds before my wolf gene could heal me in time.

I cringed on the floor, hearing CJ repeat the word over and over as he went on and played with his toys again.

So the saying is true, two year olds really do have a mind like a sponge. They absorb everything they hear, especially the things that are the most inappropriate. My life is just one continuous streak of bad luck.

* * *

><p>It was finally time for Dana to go to work and Embry to go on patrol. Thank God. I was getting worried that they would suffocate from the lack of oxygen from having each other's tongues in their mouths. The living room couch became mine once again and I had finally gotten CJ to stop saying <em>that<em> bad word. I won't even think it anymore because I'm afraid it just might slip out of my mouth and end up being repeated by him.

Quil came over after patrolling and was now in the kitchen trying to get his imprint Claire to eat a healthy snack. I had to give the guy props for that one because he just wouldn't stop trying. If it was me in his place I would give up after two tries.

When the door opened and I could smell Jacob's scent combined with Paul's I felt myself regain my energy. My spirit had lifted as soon as I saw both of their tall figures enter the house. It's amazing how I go from barely being able to keep my eyes open to feeling like I just drank two cans of Red Bull in ten seconds just because he's finally home. All I can say is I need him or else I might be the one suffocating soon.

He sat down right next to me and immediately pulled me into his lap. My doubts and anger about him spending too much time patrolling went away when I was in his arms. Having that argument could wait until tomorrow. Right now, I just want to get lost in his warmth.

"Today was practically torture," I breathed and closed my eyes; "I've been missing you since eight this morning."

"You missed me right when I left?" he kissed the back of my neck, making me crave more of the infectious feeling of his lips on my skin.

"Yes, I'm pathetic I know," I rested my head on his shoulder and finally got a good look at his face. Brownie eyes, copper skin, and that one little freckle right on his eyelid.

"Then that must make me pathetic too, because I was going crazy all day thinking about you."

For some reason I felt my stomach sink at his words. The lingering feeling of that dumb conversation I knew I needed to have with him was taking over my entire system.

"You work too much," I spit it out, knowing that he wouldn't catch on.

"I feel the same way," he tightened his arms around me and I couldn't find it in me to believe him. Why was he so oblivious to the fact that I knew what he was doing? Doesn't he get it? "I love you Sammy."

Ugh, why does he have to say that? Now I can't even think straight, "I love you too."

"Did you have fun babysitting today?" he asked.

"Sure if you consider constantly having to hear the sound of Dana and Embry smooching all day long. They need to stop acting so damn horny all the time."

Paul burst out laughing like I had expected him to. I loved being able to talk to him like this without him thinking I'm a complete weirdo, "Does it really surprise you? Embry's the one that always had the stacks of playboy in his room when he was still living with his mom."

I shuddered, too gross, "Yeah, it's just like him to be addicted to sex."

"Sex!" I almost forgot that CJ was sitting in here on the floor. After he said it I completely buried my face in Paul's neck in embarrassment, knowing he had to have heard that.

"Did he really just say what I think he said?"

"Unfortunately," I muttered.

"I'm not even going to ask why he suddenly knows that," his body shook from the chuckle that came out of his mouth.

"Wise decision," CJ went ahead and said it again, making me wince at the sound, "He won't stop! I don't even know what to do anymore. Plus, Sam will be home any minute and if he keeps saying that I'll end up dead on the floor."

Paul suddenly lifted me off of him and set me down on the cushion beside him. I hated that I felt so much colder now.

"I'm not going to let that happen," he knelt down on the ground right beside CJ.

"Toys Paul," he said, holding up a train for him to hold. Paul took it in his hand and managed to get his full attention just by saying chu chu a few times.

"CJ you know how mommy says certain words are bad and if you use them you will get in trouble?" I'm pretty sure he couldn't fully understand what the question meant, but he said yes anyways, "Well that word, uh, sex," I snickered at the sight of Paul's huge body towering over CJ's small body as he tried to talk to him, "it's one of those bad words. So if you say it again while mommy or daddy is around then you're going to be put into a time out."

It was a good try, but clearly didn't work, "Sex," he exclaimed one more time. I tried not to let myself laugh because I knew if I did it would only egg him on to say it more.

Paul glanced at me for a second and I just raised my eyebrows at him. He turned his attention back on CJ and tried something completely different this time, "CJ if you stop saying the word sex and never say it once, every day I promise to give you a bag of fruit snacks as a reward."

Bribery, what a nice way to go about it, "Fruit snacks!" CJ clapped his hands and nodded, "Me fruit snacks!"

"I'll give you some, but you have to promise me you won't say that bad word ok?" Paul's tone was serious and yet sweet enough to convince a two year old to listen to him.

"Kay," he replied holding his arms up for Paul to pick him up and take him to get his snack.

"I didn't know bribing a child was considered good parenting," I smirked.

He headed towards the kitchen and looked at me once, "Whatever works. Would you rather have Sam come in and ban you from his house?" I watched as he disappeared into the other room.

"No, I guess I should just use your methods from now on."

A moment later he was back in the living room, putting CJ on the ground to enjoy his snack and placing me back in his lap.

"He's probably never going to say it again all because of me. You should be thanking me I saved the day."

"My hero," I said it in a sweet tone that I never used, "What would I ever do without you?"

"I have no idea," he actually took my question seriously, "but I know what would happen to me if I were without you. I would probably keel over and die."

"Completely unnecessary mushiness."

He grabbed my chin and forced me to face him, and I did as best as I could manage. He placed his mouth on mine and kissed me firmly, making me believe that our relationship would forever stay intact. Even though there was this conflict between us we would never grow apart from each other. Our bond was too strong to break.

When he pulled away I was left breathless and wanting more. I knew that if I got carried away then I would lose track of time, resulting in me being late for work or missing it completely.

We stared into each other's eyes like people do in cheesy romantic movies. It seemed like we sat that way for a while until he finally started talking.

"Do you ever think about having kids of our own?"

I almost choked on the spit that was rising in my throat. I had to sift through my mind quickly in order to concentrate on what he was asking me, "Yeah I do," I said truthfully, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I just know you would be a great mom. Plus, we would have some pretty awesome kids."

I chuckled, "Yes they will be the coolest kids on this whole reservation," we just had to say something like that. It was in our nature to joke around on a regular basis, "and I know that you would be a great dad. I mean just seeing you interact with CJ makes me believe you would be amazing with our own children," I smiled, "You'll probably use bribery as a way to get them to listen to you."

"Of course, it's the only thing that works," he kept both of his arms tightly wound around my waist as I just laid back and enjoyed his company, "Do you think we'll have kids soon?"

Why was he asking me so much about this? Was this some sort of hint? Did he really want kids? "I don't know. I mean everything's so hectic it just seems like having a kid is impossible right now."

I felt his head bob up and down onto my shoulder, "That's true."

I planted a light kiss on his jaw, "Don't worry Paul. It's going to happen sooner or later, and when it does then we can enjoy being the parents of the most awesome kids in the world."

He laughed at me, "Can't wait for that to happen."

It seemed as if he really wanted to start a family. I honestly thought he would be the one that wanted to wait longer while I was the one begging to do it now. The tables sure have turned and it has been completely unexpected. I guess all I can say is let things happen the way they're supposed to happen. Let fate take over our future and design a certain path for us to take. I guess I shouldn't say that just in case fate decides to kick my ass again.

**So what did you think? **

**the title of this chapter and the part in the story where "emotional unicorns" comes into play was something completely random that just came to my mind while I thought about the wolves and imprinting haha. I don't eve know what the heck came over me. **

**SO yeah that was kind of a filler chapter and kind of not. It introduces a couple new characters and I promise more new characters are coming! ANd yes there was a time jump in this. It is happening a year and a half after their marriage. I did that because it just seemed like that's where it felt right to have the story. That's the only way to describe it.**

**Anyways! Anyone see breaking dawn? Have the album? Have anything else to do with twilight? I didn't see the movie yet. I'm waiting until all of the theatres are clear for fangirl sightings. and the album is pretty awesome. The songs are too great. **

**Other than that I have nothing to say except review if you want to see more! :) **

**love all of you who are still reading 3**

**~KK**


End file.
